Kaleey and her new found life
by MomijiSohma18
Summary: Kaleey Summers is a tipical teenage girl but when there is something she doesn't understand she goes hunting for the sorce, the first were the reoccuring dreams of a girl around her age from a different time to seeing her dream come to reality but wait.


**Chapter 1**

A young girl around the age of seventeen stared out her bedroom window, as her father rode off down the laneway, with two henchmen behind him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't daddy's little girl staring out the window after him like a seven year old child." Came a cruel, insensitive tone from her older brother Macalister, was twenty years of age, and was the highest elf out of all the counsel. He had glowing cat like eyes that are as crystal blue as tropical oceans, flowing fiery red hair. He stares and a cruelly, chillingly he laugh at his younger sister Maria.

"Shut up Macalister your just as unjust as everyone else in this place so what if I'm father's little girl at least he doesn't treat me like I'm cursed like every one else dose….Besides since when did you start paying attention brother?" Maria asked bluntly and that seem to have shocked her older brother with the technicality that she had such a vocabulary to speak to the prince who was next in line to the thrown.

Maria was half blood, she was a vamparic half elf hint the shocking sapphire blue eyes, gorgeous midnight black hair with pointed fangs the reason for her odd meals such as blood, rare meat or human blood at times.

Her brother gave a slight cough before starting. "I'm sorry your highness to have treated you so unkindly in my young years. Will you forgive me now that I have seen the failure in myself of how insensitive I was to you?" Macalister replied to his sister looking at her straight in the eye with slight smirk to show that he really didn't care but said it so he wouldn't have to hear her complaints anymore.

"What do you take me for a fool Macalister; I won't forgive you until you mean it. You incompetent fool! Urgh…. you really aggravate ME!" she said rather furiously as she stormed off to the garden doors to find herself in the mid ambush of soldiers other wise known as worrier elves.

BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP! Kaleey peered from under her covers at her alarm sounding. She slammed it off to hear her mother's distant yelling from the foot of the stairs holding her morning coffee like she always does.

"KALEEY MARIA SUMMERS it's time for school your going to be late… AGAIN! "

This was a regular routine really well known for Kaleey, not that she really cared that she was flunking most of her classes anyways.

"I'm UP gees take a chill pill mother your going to give me a headache and it's to early….." Kaleey grumbled on her way to the washroom thinking about her dream. She had piercing sapphire blue eyes and midnight black hair. Right now she wore boys' boxer shorts, a tank top and make up from the night before on her face. She takes her sweet time in the washroom while her little brother bangs on the door.

"Kaleey hurry up I need to pea!"

"Well your going to have to wait Pain I'm busy…god your annoying."

"Mom Kaleey is hogging the washroom again!" Alexander screams to his already angered mother.

"Kaleey hurry up, your already late as it is and let your brother in the washroom before he wets himself for second time this week." Their mother yelled being late for work herself, also for the third time this week. Kaleey finally swung open the bathroom door accidentally hitting Alex in the head as she in turn walked to her room with out saying sorry or seeing if he was alright.

As Alex fell to the floor crying, screaming for his mother.

"Baby…" Kaleey muttered under her breath as she closed her door to her room.

Kaleey is a seventeen year old girl attending Meaford Secondary school in grade eleven. Kaleey is failing in school, her father died tragically on his way home from a friends place or so Kaleey's family was told. Kaleey's mother works as the head fashion designer but she really owns the studio. Unfortunately for this designer Kaleey's behavior at home and school makes her late for work and sometimes pulls her away from her work.

As Kaleey tries to keep her eyes on her history paper she found her-self drifting off to dream land again.

Where a young girl stood staring out her bedroom window as her father rode down the laneway with henchmen in toe. Her mind skips to Maria running toward the back garden gate there is where Maria found her self surrounded by six warrior elves. Suddenly everything goes white like a bright light blocking Kaleey's view from her farther investigation on her dream.

"What the fuck!" Kaleey blurts out randomly. Just then the teacher turns around.

" Miss Summers I've told you many times that inappropriate language is not except able in my class room please go to the office I will inform the principal that you're on your way." Mr. Jones dismissed her sternly then turned to his teaching to the class while Kaleey slowly packed up her bag and headed out of the class room and headed down the lengthy hall to the principal's office where she sat and waited for him to come and give the usual lecture of how inappropriate language was not tolerated. She sighed as she sat bored looking out the window seeing someone that looked formulary like disavow but she didn't know where or how she felt she knew him.

"Ah Miss Summers again with the inappropriate language I see Mr. Jones told me about your inexcusable out burst during his lesson, you know I think it's time to call your mother." The principal abruptly came in making Kaleey jump form where she sat.

"Oh uh I don't think that's really necessary really….Sir I promise it won't happen again I promise." Kaleey replied shakily as she twitched in her seat to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"Well I've heard the same thing last week Miss Summers but I fail to see your improvement on your behavior." The principal announced as he picked up his office phone and dialed her mother's work number.

Kaleey sat uncomfortably in the car on the way home as she drowned out her mother's constant under breath cursing on how her mother was right on how she brought up her children, time and time again before rounding again on Kaleey.

"You're grounded that means no going out to parties, no T.V, no computer, no phone including cell phones hand it over." Her mother implied as she held out her hand and waited for Kaleey to hand her cell phone over which she reluctantly did so giving a heavy sigh as she stormed up to her room and closed her eyes.

Kaleey again drifted off to dream world, a young girl stood at her bedroom window. Then her mind skips to Maria running toward the garden gate to the six warrior elves.

"Good afternoon your highness sorry to come at this hour but we need to speak with you." One of the warriors spoke as he stepped forward so he could be seen he stood a little taller then she was, not by much maybe just an inch or so but had very handsome features.

"What is it? You don't just scare me then announce you have important business then go silent on me, spit it out." Maria barked as she stared at the one who spoke first then to the others behind him.

Again the white blinding light interferes, with her vision of what happens further in her mind. Kaleey's mind lingers on what she was envisioning thinking of why she was having these mind reels, why she should even care considering she didn't even know who this Maria person was. As a sudden impulse she wondered weather these people actually existed and who they are. In a last thought she decided to leave her room and look for information on the subject.

Kaleey decided to stand and walk from her old queen sized bed to her door. Listing intently to all activity downstairs. Hearing nothing but the sound of the T.V downstairs, she decides to quietly make her way over to her window. Opening it slowly, making all its little creeks to go unalarmed as Kaleey starts to squeeze through her bedroom window that was only four feet by three feet.

Kaleey lightly stepped out onto the old roof of the front porch being careful not to wake her mother or her Pain. She slowly glides over to the edge where one of the beams was placed so that she could use it the same way as a round tree. Lightly stepping down from the railing she ended up landing on, she wheezes from the hard climb down.

Kaleey ran down the steps in one jump to hastily get to the curb of the side walk. Okay that was easy but now where too. Kaleey thought too herself as she looked both ways and crossed the street. Oh I know who could help me, Jazz he owns a secluded little night club in the middle of town. I'll go there. She thought instantly.

**Chapter 2**

Kaleey walked into a remotely crowded area that was illuminated with different colored lights, with sounds of rhythms that make people move to the beat. Jumping and screaming the crowd moves as if they were all one person, circling the small round stages that one person from the crowd would be dancing in the spot light. To the left was the seating area, to the right was the bar and straight ahead across the crowd was Jazz comically playing the DJ like he always does.

Kaleey called over one of the bouncers from the side steps. "Hey Jared could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kal what is it?" Jared replied.

"Go tell Jazz to meet me over in the seats."

As she finished Jared ran through the crowd to do as she asked. Kaleey gradually walked over and seated herself in one of the booths. The light shone down on the round table that enclosed the red cushioned seat making it seem comfortable.

Jazz came walking over. He was Jamaican, with dark brown dread lock hair, shinning brown eyes wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans with chain leading to the back pocket. He also had two very lovely ladies on either of his arms one lovely Burnett with deep sea green eyes, she was wearing fish net stockings with hooker boots, a blue bikini style top and white leather miniskirt. The other was blond with stone grey eyes, she wore the same type of out fit but her boots were white, her skirt was black and her top was crimson. The two Ladies seated themselves first so they were in the middle then Jazz slide right in after them smiling at Kaleey. "How's it goin' girl?"

"Alright it could do with out the reoccurring dreams I've been having." Kaleey said simply. "Say what, Girl you better not be pulling my chain." Jazz questioned.

"I'm not joking listen, there's this girl her name is Maria. I don't know her last name but anyways she has a brother named Macalister.

I know this sounds weird but I just have a feeling like something bad is going to happen to her. See this dream or memory keeps going back to the beginning and then it skips further and goes on to a different part like the resent one I just had a couple hours ago. She was standing with six men or elves because they all had pointed ears; anyways one of them speaks and says.

"I'm sorry your highness to come at this hour but we really need to speak with you" and she barks at them to speak about their urgency.

Then it cuts out like it's lost or something." Kaleey elaborated. Jazz looked blank faced at her then leaned back relaxed.

"Hmm I don't really understand what's going on, but I know someone who might."

"All I want to know is who this Maria person is." Kaleey protested.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is does this girl really exist or is it just my imagination running wild?"

"There is only one way to find out your answer."

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed here let me show you." Jazz said coolly, sliding out from his seat at the booth, Kaleey followed his movement the girls that were on either side of Jazz before they sat down followed along as well.

Jazz lead the way through the crowd with the girls again on each arm, Kaleey followed behind him to a brightly lit corridor that arched at the ceiling the walls that were stones they looked damp but dry to the touch the floor was polished red oak, which gleamed under the bright over head lights.

At the end of the long corridor there is were an old fashioned heavy bolt door, which lead to a small room.

With tall book cases that stood behind a raged old styled desk, chairs that lined the badly painted walls with painted portraits hanging down of deceased warlords. The whole office looked like it came out of a medieval pop up book the room was very dimly lit the only source was coming from a lamp on the desk. Jazz snaps his fingers at one of the girls and she let go of his arm and walked out the door. "Uh where is she going?" Kaleey asked.

"She's gone to get our man who can help with your wild imagination." Jazz scoffed.

"Ha-ha very funny dread locks." Kaleey responded.

"Hey watch the dread locks comment." Jazz sternly pointed out.

The girl Jazz had sent off returned with a boy around Kaleey's age with sandy blond hair, glasses covering his light brown eyes and he wore a tank top under a pleaded open t-shirt and baggie jeans.

"Ah Kaleey I had a feeling I'd be running into you." The boy said in a casual tone.

"Uh huh Jazz is this some kind of joke?" Kaleey remarked questionably.

"Nope no joke this is Steve, he'll help with your wild imagination." Jazz said meekly.

"Right, this better be good."

"What can I do for you Kaleey? Maybe the notes from history class or the test answers."

"Excuse me?"

"We do have history class together."

"Is that so then how come I've never seen you?"

"Because I do independent studies, and have done all the tests before the rest of class."

"Goodie." Kaleey scoffed. "You must be a true geek then."

"Not geek per-say more of a genius really, now then what's your problem?" Steve questioned loudly.

"Still geek in my eyes, but my problem is this reoccurring dream I have."

Kaleey describes the story of Maria, her brother and how Kaleey has a bad feeling that something wrong might happen to her but Kaleey doesn't know who she is or why these dreams occurred to Kaleey.

"Hmm that is interesting but you see this isn't really the place to do research on the deceased." Steve answered.

"What if she's not dead?" Kaleey protested.

"Well then she must be about a thousand years old by the way your describing her Kaleey. It sounds like she would have most likely lived in the medieval age." Steve pointed out considering that Kaleey was wrong.

**Chapter 3**

Kaleey wakes before her alarm clock getting ready for school in her usual way. Then she heads down the stairs and pauses at the living room door catching a glimpse at the television that was left on the night before.

Kaleey heard the Ackerman start talking about a random night club that had been ransacked. "Oh that's lovely who cares." Kaleey said to her self out loud while turning off the television, heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out the door. When she got to the door and opened it there were two police men on her front porch. One of the police officers looked at her in what looked like a new fitted suite, shades, brown hair or what was left of it any ways the other with full head of strawberry blond hair with dark blue eyes and a mustache.

"Uh can I help you sirs?" Kaleey asked unsure.

"As matter of fact you can little lady, are you by any chance Miss Summers?" the officer with the buzz cut requested.

"Uh yes why….?" Kaleey asked bluntly.

"May we ask you where you were between 10:30 and 1:00am?" The officer with dark blue eyes asked.

"Home in bed." Kaleey answered so her mother was able to hear her if she was eavesdropping. Just then her mother descended from the stairs with both hands on her hips. "Is there a problem officers?" Kaleey's mother asked harshly.

"We have reason to believe that your daughter was at a night club between 10:30 and 1:00am last night?" the officer with a buzz cut declared.

"Oh really, well I have reason to believe that my daughter was in bed during those hours." Kaleey's mother said irritated at the fact that two officers were on her door step.

"Well we'll need her for questioning now, so will it be alright if we took her to the station?" the officer with dark blue eyes asked casually.

"Well ok but Kaleey says nothing until she gets a lawyer!" Kaleey's mother declared.

"Mom I'll be fine pick me up when I'm done ok I'll call you from there." Kaleey said.

"Fine but you better be on your best behavior young lady!" Her mother said furiously as Kaleey's mother turned on her heel to walk back up stairs to wake Alex for school. Kaleey rolled her eyes as she walked out the door following the police officers to their car.

Kaleey sat in a room with a stainless steal table in front of her with bright florescent lights over head and a two way mirror off to one side. The concrete walls gave the room slight chill making Kaleey shiver as she waited to be questioned. The two officers that were at her door earlier this morning came in with files in their hand as they came through the heavy green metal door with a small window.

"You guys aren't going to do the good cop bad cop are you because if you are that's just sad." Kaleey sarcastically requested as she looked from one officer to the other, one of whom was standing and leaning against the wall and the other sitting across from her.

"No of course not why would you think that?" The officer that was sitting across from her lied straight faced.

"Uh well for one I've seen it done on television lots and you really can't lie to me because I know you guys are if you weren't one of you wouldn't be standing and the other sitting." Kaleey remarked.

"Oh so we've got our selves a smart cookie here." The officer that was leaning against the wall snickered.

"So can we can we get this over with because I've got classes that I'm late for and sir if you please sit down because I know your roll and it's not going to work." Kaleey proceeded. The officer that was leaning against the wall grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table and sat down. The other officer who was already seated snickered. "Ok then down to business." He said. Kaleey described how she was at a night club at 10:30pm and that she only stayed until midnight.

"Do you recall the name of the night club you were at that night?" The officer who just sat down asked.

"Yeah it was the Rhythm night club." Kaleey answered straight forwardly.

Both officers looked at each other stunned that she was calm about saying that she was in the night club that happened to be ransacked the same night. Neither officer knew which one of them would be the one to ask her if she knew that night club had been ransacked.

Kaleey looked at their stunned faces "What?" she asked with curiously.

"Well you see that place you mentioned had been ransacked that night." One of the officers commented.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kaleey questioned them.

"Well the place was trashed." the officer with the shaved head announced.

"Oh." Kaleey said.

"There is more to the story." The officer with the red hair said.

"Huh?" Kaleey said as she prepared to listen.

"The night club wasn't only trashed. Everyone that was inside that night was evidently murdered including Jazz the owner, who scratched your last name in to one of his tables before he died." The officer with the red hair said while looking at Kaleey's face to see what emotion she would have to hearing the whole story.

Kaleey opens the car door to her mother's marine blue Buick.

"Can we go home now?" Kaleey asks quietly.

"No you're going to school and here's your note, I took the liberty of making one for you." Her Mother replied with a smirk.

Kaleey reads the letter that her mother wrote for her then looked at her mother "Mom this isn't something I would write!" Kaleey screamed.

**Chapter 4**

Kaleey walked into her class room slipping the note her mother wrote even though it was embarrassing on to the teacher's desk. The teacher read the note out loud.

_Dear Mr. Jones,_

_Please excuse my daughter's late arrival she was taken in for questioning by the police about what happened the night before. I hope that she is more tolerable this afternoon. Thank you for your time._

_Mrs. Summers._

The teacher and the class chuckled when he was finished, Kaleey sank in her seat and raises her hood on her hoodie and glared at her class mates then she caught Steve's eye that looked apologetic. Kaleey nodded to him laying her head on her desk. Steve passes her a note when the teachers back was turned.

_Meet me at the library on the corner of Dunkirk,_

_What happened this morning with the interrogation?_

_I'll tell you about it later…_

Kaleey wrote and sent it back to Steve.

Steve politely nodded to Kaleey.

Kaleey and Steve walked into the library with rows upon rows of book shelves with one section off to the far left was filled with files dated back to the late medieval age. Steve walked over to one of the computers that were stationed in the middle of the library started searching on the internet. Kaleey had pulled up a seat beside him and was reading over his shoulder.

"What are we searching for again?" Steve asked stupidly.

"You've got to be kidding me you're the geek and you have no idea what we've talked about last night." Kaleey protested with great disgust. "Alright fine were looking for articles about Maria." Kaleey reminded him.

"Oh yes right." Steve said and types in Maria in the search bar. "Umm by the way what exactly happened this morning you know with the interrogation?" Steve asked side glancing at Kaleey for her expression.

"Well what happened was that Jazz was murdered but he had time to scratch my last name into one of his tables, after that well you know." Kaleey said tears swelling up in her eyes.

"No I don't know." Steve answered sincerely.

"After I heard the story I just told the officers that I couldn't help them any farther in their investigation because for one I left before the ransacking took place and I just wanted to go home." Kaleey said holding back a sob.

Steve looked at the articles and was surprised on the amount of Maria's there were.

"Uh do you mind elaborating on Maria who?" Steve said in wonder.

Kaleey sat back in her chair and thought about what Maria's last name would be.

"Well do you know or not." Steve demanded.

"Give me time to think will you." Kaleey barked back. Kaleey thought harder and she saw the young girl standing at the window then Maria running toward the garden gate with six warrior elves standing there. The words rung in Kaleey's mind, "I'm sorry our lady Silverspike."

"Maria Sliverspike." Kaleey blurted out instantly.

"Ok…" Steve said as he typed the name into the search bar. The results came to a realistic number of 300 for the last thousand years. Steve reads one of the articles that were stating that their ancestor was Maria Sliverspike and their death date. That resided beside the article itself. As he continues every article ended the same way.

"Tell you what Kal I'll keep looking for information for you at home considering that were not going to get very far here as soon as I find more information on our mystery lady I'll let you know alright?" Steve explained as the library started to get dimmer with the sunlight going down.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then." Kaleey replied as she left.

Kaleey walked in the front door and was taking off her shoes when her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Were have you been young lady?"

"At the library with a study partner; researching history in the medieval ages." Kaleey replied to her mother.

"You have never to lie to me after what happened this morning!" Her mother barked loudly.

"I'm not laying mother I was at the library with Steve you know the guy whose get straight A's in my history class." Kaleey rebounded.

"So you admit you were with a guy and laying about the library you've probably met him at the night club you also lied about not going to last night."

"MOM shut up….whatever." Kaleey shouted, running up the step to her room slamming the door hard to make the windows shake. Her mother rolled her eyes and continued with dinner.

**Chapter 5**

Kaleey sat in her desk dazed as she drew in her note book of a picture of Maria and Macalister in the garden she was very talented.

"That's a very lovely drawing you've got there." Said a voice that Kaleey recognized; Kaleey jumped and spun in her seat to face that person.

"You've really got my looks down to an art." The boy remarked. Kaleey looked shell shocked and confused. Kaleey looked back at her picture and back at him, then back her picture blinking before looking back at him again. Steve who was sitting in the front row, kitty corner to her looked back after reading one of the articles he printed off for her with a picture of Macalister on the side panel. He saw her face and the boy beside her and then quickly looked back at the picture and then back at him. The teacher saw Kaleey and Steve staring at the new student in amazement.

"Are you two finished if you are please go wait out in the hall." Mr. Jones said annoyed.

"Kaleey this is the third time this week you've gotten sent out." Mr. Jones scolded.

Kaleey quietly hurried out the class room door with the air of hast at her heels.

Steve just turned and faced the front and not budging from his seat.

"Do you need a special invitation Mr. Stokes or are you immune to the teacher discipline?" Mr. Jones asked as the classes chuckled. That included the boy that resembled their pictures. Steve packed up his things and moved towards the hall where Kaleey sat.

"Well this is perfect day to get in trouble." Steve commented.

"Well look whose getting in trouble for the first time, the teachers pet." Kaleey scoffed. As she looked up at him, "Back to business, what the hell is that guy that looked exactly like Macalister doing here? Do you really think that he's the same guy?"

"No…" Steve said as he pulled out an article to show Kaleey, "It says in this article that Macalister was killed by his foster son about Eight hundred years ago…. Meaning that this guy couldn't be Macalister." Steve looked at her sternly then pointed out the date, "Each one of these articles talks of the same Macalister for a good duration of two to three hundred years."

"Ok…how long did this guy live for…..Wait uh can I read those articles?" Kaleey questioned miserably. As the two sat in silence while Kaleey read the article about Macalister, there was some disturbances a little way down the hall that distracted Kaleey from reading any farther.

**Chapter 6**

"Hey let's go out and party maybe something will turn up there." Steve said trying to lighten the mood as Kaleey and him walked back threw the mall toward the exit.

"Nah I don't feel like doing anything drastic tonight I think I'll go home and do home work for once." Kaleey said glumly, the word home work was like a cures word for her and when she did do her home work she was usually pissed off or just tired.

"Oh okay…Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow for sure." Kaleey Said in answer to his question as she walked up to her walk way to her house. Waving good-bye to Steve then walked to the house and goes straight to her room and starts doing her home work. After an hour or so of reading and reading the chapter in her text book for socials studies and reading and re- reading the question that she was suppose to be working on before heading back down stairs to ask her mother for help.

"Mom umm can I get your help with socials studies home work." Kaleey Asked cautiously.

"Sure what do you need help with dear?" Her mother said as she rinsed a dish from the dinner plates.

"Well I'm working on Socials Studies questions and I'm having difficulty finding the answer." Kaleey said.

"Ok bring it down here and we'll work on it together then." Kaleey's Mother said with a little concern.

Kaleey was dazed out again or was she sleeping it was hard tell for classmates but Kaleey was definitely asleep, Maria was standing in the garden with the worrier elves and surrounded by a zillion different kind of flowers and plants. The garden gate closed as a light cool breeze blew ruffling Maria's hair and dress.

"So Darby you're late as perusal, but you had important business to discuss…" Maria stated as she looked back to her leader of worriers.

Darby was unfortunately the over weight worrier of the group who fell behind because the others got fed up in waiting for him to catch up. Mostly because he was a dwarf and that was the reason for his lateness as well as for his weight. The leader of the group was tall looked like the athletic type but his deep dark eyes were a grass green and his strong arms looked like they were muscles of steel. His facial features were hollow and rarely showed emotion.

"Yes my lady Sliverspick I have very important news it's about your brother Macalister." The Leader of the group announced.

"Oh and what is that about?" Maria said in concern not liking the tone her lead worrier put it in to words, when distant bell sounded making Kaleey jump as it got louder.

Kaleey follows Steve out of the class yawning a bit.

"Hey Kal are you feeling alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah just not feeling well that's all." Kaleey said in reply.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Steve asked more concerned.

"Nah, but I can take up on your party offer though." Kaleey smiled.

"Oh… umm… where would you like to go?"

"I don't care any where that has alcohol."

"Okay…"

The first stop was an old friend of theirs he was one of the lucky ones to get out of the killing spree that night Jazz was murdered along with others. Steve and Kaleey gently knocked the door which quickly opened.

"Steve, Kal. What are you two doing here?" Their friend said he was built like a weight lifter but had a gentle face soft baby blue eyes and yellow blond hair.

"Just here to hang out." Kaleey said with a smile

"Oh okay, well then come on in." their friend said as he moved aside to let them come in.

"Thanks Jared." Both Kaleey and Steve said together as ushered past Jared. Steve and Kaleey moved to the dim lit living room with the television tuned to the local news that was turned down some what there was pictures of Kaleey and Jazz at the opening of the Rhythm night club and the staff on the mantel with classic cars surrounding the pictures. When the anchor women broke a story of right in the town of Meaford, Kaleey looked at Steve then to Jared.

"Turn it up." Jared suggested. So Kaleey did so, and the news filled the living room with the story. "This just in earlier today the police where called into several murders that had happened to be in a fifty mile radius of the late Rhythm night club that was owned by Jazz Best who was tragically murdered eleven days ago. We go now to Quinn Nightly for the update. Quinn?" the anchor women went on then a girl with long frizzy hair in a red blazer with light blue blouse appeared on screen with a house that was on the same street as Kaleey's. "Thank you Kathy, as you see behind me is the residence of Michel Summers and his family all where slain in there home earlier this afternoon and two more family's with last name Summers have been targeted police are saying that this an organized crime but are unable to identify the suspect at this point in their investigations." Quinn finished and it went back to the news room where Kathy was. "Thank you Quinn for that story now to other news." Kathy went on with her reporting and Kaleey turned it down again.

"Well shall we get out of this place and go have some fun?" Jared suggested.

"Yes let's because this day couldn't get any weirder." Kaleey's tone of voice was little out of sorts.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Kaleey?" Jared asked a little confused.

"Nothing never-mind." Kaleey said with calmness.

"Well I have to go to Mr. Wayne's bar since I work there now." Jared said grimly.

"Well can you get us in?" Kaleey asked.

"Sure I guess." Jared said questionably.


End file.
